The present disclosure relates to a dolly, and more particularly, to a start-assist pedal that facilitates a reduced initial push force.
Various work routines often require that tools and materials be transported manually. Oftentimes, a dolly is utilized to facilitate such transport. The dolly is typically of significant weight and may be particularly difficult to move from a stopped position.
The force required to initiate movement from the stopped position is often referred to as an initial push force, while the force required to maintain movement is referred to as a sustained push force. The initial push force is typically greater than the sustained push force, thus it is beneficial to reduce the initial push force.